My son is 16 and so am I!
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are at jacks house relaxing when they get a knock on the door. 3 hours later, they have a son and daughter. Zander is the same age as his parents which sometimes works and sometimes doesn't. Shaylie is 6. Follow the brewers and Crawford as they discover the meaning of family.
1. Chapter 1

Jacks pov

Im jack brewer. Let's see. I'm 16, I have a beautiful girlfriend named Kim Crawford, who is 16 as well, I have lots of friends, I'm on the honor roll, I'm 6th degree black belt and ding-dong! That doorbell changed my life forever!

I was sitting on the couch with my girlfriend Kim. I have my own place, on my parents property. I wanted privacy because I was tired of my 5 sisters bugging me so they built me a house. Kim was always there. I sometimes wished she lived with me. I got up to get the door. Kim followed me with her arms around my waist. "it's like 11 at night!" she exclaims. I nodd my head. "yeh I know!" I say. I open the door. There standing in front of us is a 16 year old boy. "may I help you?" I ask him. "my name is zander. I'm 16. I'm your nephew, well not anymore" hea explained. "why not?!" I whine. "I'm your son" he says handing me A letter. Kim and I both look at him like he's from mars. I read the letter aloud.

Dear jack,

It's me, Nicole, your older adopted sister. I know you're wondering why my son is at the door. I couldn't afford to take care of him and I knew mom and dad would flip when they found out I ran off at 16 and had a baby. I'm now 32 years old. I decided to go back to school. Zander is 16. I had him the same year mom had you. I know you've never met me before due to me running away, but I love you. Zander is your son and now your responsibility. Please take good care of Zander.

Love you lots,

Nicole

I put the letter on the small table by my door. "wow. Um I'm your dad I guess. Come on in son" I say. He brings in his suitcases. "jack, what about a mom? He needs one you know!" she exclaimed. "I know. His mom is you!" I say. "wha?" she asks me. "kimmy, I love with all my heart. You'll make a great mom to Zander." I say. "ok! We share a room by the way!" she says walking to her house to get her stuff. "it's late, Zander. It's time for you to go to bed." I tell him. He groans and walks up the stairs. I followed him. I was tired. This made me even more tired. "oh my god! I'm a dad!" I say to myself.

Pat around 12:55, Kim came into my room. "hey. I told my parents and my mom hugged me tightly and my dad wants to know when you want to go to a bar" she says smiling. I smile. "is Zander in bed?" she asked me. "yeh in the guest room. Well make it into his room tommorow since its Saturday" I tell her. "she nodes and goes into the bathroom. "I'll be out soon" she says. I roll over on my side when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "dad?" Zander asks. For a second, I'm confused then I realize that Im his dad. "what is it, son?"him ask Zander. "I forgot to tell you this. I haVe a sister who is your daughter!" he exclaims. "how old is she? Where is she? What's her name?" I ask my son. "5. Outside of our house. Shaylie." he says. I get up and knock on the bathroom door. Kim walks out. "I heard everything. Let's go out and get our daughter!" Kim says smiling.

Kim, Zander and Igot outside of our place. Sure enough, there is shaylie. I pick her up and we go inside. Kim and i send Zander back to bed. We head to our room and put shaylie between the 2 of all fall asleep.

In the morning, shaylie woke Kim and I up. I rolled over in our bed and rubbed my eyes. Shaylie was wide awake. "morning, daddy!" she said excitdley. "shhhhh, baby girl. Mommy and Zander are sleeping." I told her. "ok, daddy" she told me. It felt Wierd tohe called daddy. I knew once I got used to it I would love it. I tickled shaylie. She giggled quietly. Kim rolled over and opened her eyes. "morning!" she said, stretching. "morning, babe" I told her, which made shaylie laugh. "morning, mommy!" shayliesaid smiling. "morning, sweetie!" Kimas aid giving shaylie a kiss on the forehead. "zander still sleeping?" she asked me. I nodded. "mommy, daddy, what are we doing today?" shaylie asked us as she looked up at us with her big brown eyes. "we need to go whooping to get you and Zander clothes and stuff for you room" I said. "we also need food!" Kim piped in. I nodded in agreement. "yay!" shaylie said clapping her hands. Kim and I tickled her. Just then we heard footsteps and Zander fell onto our bed. "well,hood morning!" I told him. Kim and shaylie laughed their heads off as Zander and. HugGED them. This might work out after all.

Please r and r! Ps should jack and kim have a baby together? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I know one of guys wanted Zander to be 13, So I'm going to try my best to do that. The story will be the same title! But he won't be 16! He'll be 13. 3 years apart from jack and Kim. Ok let's get started.

Zanders pov

I, 13 year old Zander brewer ran down the stairs. I was a teenager. I was super hyper. I also liked to bug my little sister, shaylie. I heard 2 other voices along with my parents voices. I hid behind the wall. "jack, its ok. You're doing the right thing son" a man said who must be my dads dad and my grandpa. "I know it's just..." my dad said. "you don't want us to kill your sister and hunt her down." my grandpa said. "kind of. I just want to know that what I'm doing is right." my dad Said. "of course it's right, sweetie. You're our son and we love you. We will help you out with zander and shaylie. "Thanks!" My mom and dad both say smiling. "Now, we'd like to meet our grand baibes!" a woman said who must have been dad's mom which made her my grandma. "Ok! Kids! Come in here please!" my dad calls. Shaylie runs down the stairs. I pick her up and hang her upside down. "Zander! Put me down!" She screams as she kicks me. "Oe! Not going to happen, little sis!" I say shaking her. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screams. Our parents run into the room. "Zander, put your sister down, please!" my dad said softly and calmly. I know he's new at this dad thing, but he's pretty good at it because I put Shaylie down who ran up to our parents and hugged them. "Ok, guys! Time to meet your grandpa and grandma!" dad said happily. "K!" I said smiling. "Yay!" Shaylie said smiling. our parents just laughed and rolled their eyes. "Come on, you crazy kids!" Mom said grabbing Shaylie's hand. I walked by dad's side. We walked into the kitchen. Our grandma had long brown hair that went halfway down her back. She was about 5 ft 8. She was skinny. My granpa and my dad looked a lot a like. They both had chocolate brown eyes, a soft smile, shoulder length brown hair, 8 packs and they were both 5 foot 11. I was about 5 foot 1. I know I'm only 13, but that's super short! "Hi, Zander!" My grandma said, smiling and offering a hug. I looked at my parents who smiled and nodded. "Go on, Zandy!" both of my parents said smiling. Zandy, hmmm I like it! "Hi, grandma!" I hugged her tightly. She brushed her hands through my hair. My parents smiled. Mom looked like she was going to cry. My dad put his arm around her. "Hi, Zander!" My grandpa said as my grandma and I parted. "Hi!" I said hugging him. My dad smiled. Now he looked like he was going to cry! "So what are you guys doing today?" my grandma asked my parents. "We need to go shopping for food, clothes and furniture!" my mom said. "Oooo! fun!" my grandma said. My dad and I nodded like, "yeh!" Mom saw us nodding and slapped dad's armed lightly and glared at me softly. We are quite a family!

Jack's pov

My parents had bought us a crossover. Si that's what we were in right now, driving to mall, then Ikea and then Publix. Shaylie and Zander were being pains in the neck! They were driving Kim and I crazy! "Are we there yet?!" they both whined. "for the 100th time, no!" I said as I drove down the highway. "Guys, behave!" Kim said calmly yet sternly. They both crossed their arms across their chests. Kim and I laughed quietly. "Don't laugh!" Shaylie yelled. "Shyalie Isabella Brewer! we are your parents! You don' talk to us that way!" I scold Shaylie. "Sorry, daddy" she pouts. We both sigh. "It's ok. Just please behave! Both of you!" Kim says. "Yes, mom" Znader said. "Yes, mommy" Shaylie says. We both smile. "Thank god we settled that!" Kim said quietly leaning back. "yeh, thank god!" I said as I turned onto the road the mal was on. I looked back our 2 kids who were playing rock paper scissors dominate. I smiled. Kim looked at them and smiled as well. "They are so adorable when they behave!" She says smiling. I chuckle.

We pull into the parking lot of the mall. Zander and shaylie got tired of rock, paper, scissors domination and were now playing a friendly game of would you rather. "were here kids!" I told our kids as I parked the car. "awwww! Ijaws just going to ask shaylie if she would rather eat a goat or eat tofu for the rest of her life!" Zander complained. Kim and I rolled our eyes as we got out of the crossover. I open shaylies door undue undoes her seatbelt. She gets out of her booster seat and jumps into my arms. My parents gave us my little sister old booster seat. It was pink with dismey princesses all over it. I set shaylie onto the ground. "there you go, peaches" I say giving her a kiss on her head. Kim smiles as Zander gets out. Kim looks at the ground, sadly. "you ok, babe?"i asked her. "yeh. Ipguys before we go into the mall. There's something I need to tell you all." Kim said. "what is it, mom? Zander asked as he walked up to my side. Kim looked down with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant" she said.

Oooo! Kim's pregnant! I know I want it to be multiples, but how many? What sexes as well? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'm going to make another change. Zander is still 13, but jack and Kim have a few changes. They are both 18 and high school graduates. Shaylie is still 5.

Jacks pov

"you're pregnant?" i asked Kim. She nodded. I hugged her. "I'm okswitch that" I said. She smiled. We kissed. "sorry I told you in the. Idle of the mall parking lot" Kim said. "it's ok. Well at least, I'm working at my parents vet clinic." I told her. She nodded. "Zander, shaylie you're going to have a little brother or sister!" I said happily. They cheered and hugged us. We both smiled. "come on! Let's go shopping!" I said. "yeah let's" Kim said happily. I smiled a ther. I knew that I was going to propose to her I just didn't know when or how.

We walked into the mall. Zander was walking by my side, shaylie was holding Kim'shand and Kim was holding my hand. We looked like a happy family. "sp what store first?" I asked. "Aeropostale for Zander" Kim said. Zander groaned. "Zander, trying on clothes is no that bad" I told him. weary for you to say!" he shouted. "Zander Xavier brewer! That is enough!" I scolded. "please behave." Kim said, calmly. Ok I admit saying his full name in public wasn't the best idea, but it worked becuase he was behaving now. We walked into Aeropostale. Kim led us to the boys side of the store. Kim picked up a couple shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and 2 hoodies. "go try these on please!" Kim said. "k" Zander said as he walked to the change rooms. We followed him. Zander walked it no a change room. "hon, can you go get him some more clothes to try on?" Kim asked me. "sure, hon" I told her before I walked off to the boys side of the store. I came back with 5 pairs of jeans, 5 shirts and 5 hoodies. I alo came back with boxers and pjs. I walked up to wear Kim and shaylie were standing. I handed the clothes to Kim. She looked them over. "thanks" she said smiling. "you're welcome!" I told her smiling.

We ended up getting 7 shirts, 8 pairs of jeans, 7 hoodies, the boxers and the pjs for Zander from Aeropostale. We walked out of Aeropostale and into American eagle for Zander again. Zander walked over to the boys side. "Zander wait for us please!" Kim told him. Shaylie pulled on my arm. "sweetie, please stoppulling on my arm" I told her calmly. She let go and grabbed my hand gently. "thank you, shay bear" I told her. She smiled. She was just so adorable.

Zander ended up getting 20 shirts, 18 pairs of jeans, 16 hoodies, 13 pairs of boxers and 15 sets of pjs. He also got 14 pairs of shoes and some socks. Shaylie got 12 dresses, 13 blouses, 18 graphic shirts, 17 skirts, 14 pairs of jeans, 16 pairs of pants, underwear, shoes, 15 sets of pjs and a couple jackets. Kim got some maternity clothes for when she would need them. Then we headed to Ikea. We got a king size bed for Zander, a king size bed for us, a pink and purple double bed for shaylie and dressers for all of us and chairs and vanitys. We were now on our way to Kim's parents house to tell them about Kims pregnancy and to introduce them to shaylie and Zander.

"honey?" I asked Kim. "yeh" she spoke. "do you ever want toget married?" I asked her. "yeh" she said. "ok" I told her."so when are you going to propose?" she asked me smiling. I looked ather with wide eyes. I began laUghing. She laughed too. "whats so funny?" Zander asked us. "inside joke, sweetie" Kim told him. "oh ok" he said. We both laughed. "so?" she asked me. "so what?" I asked her. "willyoumarryme?" she asked me rapidly. I didn't even know what she said! "pardon?" I asked her. "will you marry me?" she asked me again. "um well uh..." I stuttered. "I know you wanted to propose, but I thought I'd change it up!" she said smiling. I smiled. "so?"i asked her. "so what?" she asked me. "when do want or go Engadget. Ring shopping?" I asked her smiling. She kissed my lips. "that's a yes right?" she asked me. "yep we are officially engaged!" Isaid smiling. "Zander,shaylie, mommy and I are gettingmarried!" I said smiling. "yay!" theycheered. We boTh laughed. Our life was... Perfect.

Note: jack and Kim will go to university but in seafoRd. Kim will go to university to be teacher and jack will go to university to be Ver. Next chapter will be the doctors appoiment where they found out how many Kim is having! Who should be in their wedding party? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Zander's pov

"be good for Milton and gabby!" my parents both said, when they were about to walk the door. "we will!" shaylie and I say smiling. "you better!" my dad says, chuckling. "we will, daddy!" shaylie says. "ok, princess" he says kissing her forehead. We are at our house. Mom and adds friends Milton and gabby are watching us while mom and dad go to moms doctor appointment. "you 2 better get going!" gabby days smiling. "yeah we should!" mom said, looking at the time on her phone. "bye, kids! Love you!" they say before leaving the house. "so what do you kids want to do?" Milton asked. It wwe had been 3 weeks since mom and dad adopted us. Shaylie and I had a pa day today so we were at home. "we could draw!" gabby says. Shaylie and I both shake our heads. "we cant bake, due to your parents killing us with burnt down your home." Milton spoke. "can we make up a story?!" shaylie asks excitldley. "that's lame!" I say. "Zander be nice" gabby says. "we could play hide and go seek!" Milton says. "ok!" shaylie says. " sure" I say. "then it's settled. Honey, you're it!" gabby says. "no fair!" Milton says. We all laugh and Milton begins to count 100. Gabby, shaylie and I run off, laughing, in different directions.

Jacks pov

Kim and I were currently sitting in dr. Youngs office. we were both nervous. Yeah we're 18, but that's still young! "jack, what if it's more then one?" Kim, who's sitting on the chair bed, asks me. "it will be ok, hon. We can handle it. We're good parents to shaylie and Zander" I explained. "I guess you're right!" Kim says, smiling. We share a kiss. Dr. Young walks into the room with her clip board. "hi, guys. How are you today?" she asks sitting down on her wheelie chair. "good!" we both say, smiling. "that's good! How's your pregnancy been so far, Kim?" dr young says. "good, a little bit of morning sickness and mood swings." Kim said, smiling softly, while holding onto my hand. "that's good. I'm just going to put this blue gel on your stomach. It will be cold!" dr young said. She rubbed the blue gel on Kim's stomach. Kim shivered a bit. "it is cold!" Kim told me, laughing. I laughed with her. Dr. Young rubbed a remote on Kim's stomach. She looked at the ultra sound screen. "I see not 1, not 2, but 3 babies!" she said turning to us and smiling. "you're having triplets!" she said. Kim and I looked at ecachother with shocked expressions plastered to our faces. They soon turned into smiles. "wow!" I exclaimed. "double wow!" Kim exclaimed. "this is very rare!" dr young said. "when do we found out the sexes?" Kim asked. "next appointment" dr young replied. "I will see you 2 then and Kim, you can wipe the gel off with a Kleenex. Oh and congrats you 2!" she said, before she gave Kim a Kleenex and left the room. Kim wiped the gel off of her stomach. We kissed. I was happy. I just didn't know how we were going to handle 5 kids. I did know we could do it though.

Zander's pov

Mom was in her and dads room foldi g the laundry, while watching young and the restless. Shaylie and I were in the kitchen with dad, who was cooking dinner. We were "helping him" make dinner. "dad?" I asked him. His back was turned to shaylie and I. We were sitting at the table, ripping up the lettuce for the salad. "yes, son?" dad says, as he stirs the pot of tomateo sauce. He turns his head to us. "why are you and mom so happy?" I ask him. "yeh! Why daddy? Why?" shaylie says, making dad chuckle. "that's what we mean!" I say gesturing our laughing dad. Shaylie nodds. "yeh!" she says. "can't your mom and I just be happy?" he asks, laughing. "not without I reason!" I say crossing my arms. "yeh!" shaylie says crossing her arms. "listen you 2 gangsters, well tell you at dinner" he says, smiling, as he adds onions to the sauce. "ok!" we both say? We both run off. "hey, I thought you were helping me!" dad yells laughing. "kids!" he says laughing.

Jacks pov

Its dinner time at our house now. We are all sitting at the table. I look at ki and she nodd. "ok, so I know you 2 are wondering why your mom and I are super happy this afternoon" I said to our kids. "yes!" they both shout. Kim and I laugh. "no shouting!" kim said sternly. "sorry" they both said. "it's ok" I said. "now, let us tell us the news!" Kim said excitedly. "were having..." I said. "triplets!" Kim and I both said happily. "yay!" shaylie said. "Zander?" I asked him. "I can keep my room, right?" he asked. "yes!" Kim said. "then, yes!" he said. Shaylie and Zander got up and hugged us. I knew shaylie would be ok with it, but I didn't know about Zander. Neither did Kim. We both thought he would be angry, but we were so wrong! He was really happy he was going to be a big brother again. It makes me happy to him happy. It really does!

Please r and r!


End file.
